pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY014: Seeking Shelter from the Storm!
is the 14th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis When Ash and his friends are caught in a rain storm, they find a nearby abandoned mansion to take refuge, but unbeknownst to them Team Rocket has as well. And both groups are frightened by strange occurrences through the house, all centered on a mysterious shadow. Episode Plot As a thunderstorm rages on, the heroes run to a mansion to seek shelter. Bonnie is scared from the thunder, though notices the door is open, so they all enter the mansion. They ask for anyone to answer them, but nobody replies, though a strange being watches them. Clemont feels uneasy, since the mansion looks old and abandoned. He tries to switch on the lights. The lights turn on, but Clemont is frightened, for he didn't turn them on personally. To comfort everyone, Clemont tells it must've been the motion sensors that activated the lights. Serena thinks the place is cursed, making Ash tingly. They decide to go out, but the door closes by itself. Clemont explains the door has a timed-locking mechanism. Serena feels this is a mansion that eats people, making Clemont tingly as well, but he decides to disprove that by scientific facts. He thinks there is another exit, so the heroes go to find it. Team Rocket is also caught in the storm and they find the mansion. James and Meowth feel the place is creepy, but Jessie replies it is a bonus, since they can set the base of operations here. A window opens, so Jessie hops in, thinking the mansion is automatic. James and Meowth enter in and the light is lit. James and Meowth have a bad feeling about the mansion. James tries to open the window, from which they came in, but it is stuck. Meanwhile, Ash, Serena and Clemont are scared, but Bonnie tells it is just a picture they saw, of an old lady. Serena feels the old lady haunts this place, making both Ash and Clemont tingly. Team Rocket hears a noise and suspects it is a scream. James tries to break the window to get out, though a barrier stops him. The heroes heard the noise as well, so Clemont suspects it is a sound of an antique clock. Serena considers this a noise of a stake driving through a Dracula, making Ash and Clemont even more tingly. Team Rocket are also frightened, but realize it is an old picture of a lady. The heroes heard another noise, so Clemont, in panic, claims this is a noise of a wind blowing through the mansion. Ash and Serena consider that as a scream. Team Rocket moves through the mansion, even Jessie does not feel it suitable. They notice a light in a distance; a Pokémon is playing with a ball. It moves the ball towards Team Rocket, who scream and run off, thinking it is a ghost light. The heroes also notice the Pokémon and Bonnie runs off to it. She follows it, though Ash, Clemont and Serena follow her, but come into a dead end. As the heroes return to the entrance, Clemont yells out, finally realizing there is a Psychic-type Pokémon inside the mansion that caused all these strange effects to happen. Clemont feels this Pokémon does not want them to get out first, hence why it shut the door. Bonnie, however, meets this strange Pokémon, who approaches her. Bonnie wonders about this Pokémon, who plays throwing the ball, making both of them happy. The Pokémon throws the ball to Dedenne, who cannot lift it and falls down. Bonnie goes to catch him, though the Pokémon uses psychic powers to make them levitate. Bonnie and Dedenne are grateful and realize this Pokémon has caused the effects through the mansion, but she wonders why has it done this. The Pokémon opens a door, revealing a playroom, for it wanted someone to play with. Bonnie and Dedenne spend some time with the Pokémon. The heroes hear another noise and enter a room, finding Team Rocket, who is shaking. The heroes believe Team Rocket is behind these effects, but Team Rocket denies. Hearing a crash, Team Rocket runs off. Bonnie accidentally knocked a play toy, causing this crash, but the Pokémon puts it back. Dedenne notices a pendant around the Pokémon's neck, so the Pokémon shows it is a pendant from the lady on the portrait. The heroes hear Bonnie talking and find her with the Pokémon, Espurr. Clemont scolds Bonnie, for she shouldn't had wandered on her own. Bonnie tells Espurr wants to tell her something. However, Team Rocket enters, knowing nobody can get out until this mystery is solved. Meowth translates what Espurr is saying as its wants to give the pendant back to the lady in the painting. Espurr tells them it visited the mansion and played with the owner, an old lady, who gave Espurr a pendant, which was a gift from her husband, then Espurr left very happy. It returned one day to give the lady her pendant back and a flower, but the old lady was gone, so Espurr is still waiting for her arrival. The heroes decide to find out where the old lady went, but Team Rocket is not pleased and decide to catch Espurr, sending Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Pumpkaboo wraps Espurr with Leech Seed, while Inkay attacks using Psybeam. Espurr used Protect for the last move, then blasts Team Rocket off using Psychic, which makes everyone glad that they exited the mansion. The heroes promise to find the old lady. Suddenly, a woman appears, calling herself Elise, whose grandma, Lacy, is the owner of the mansion. The heroes ask where Lacy is, but Elise replies sadly, she passed away. Espurr, however, brings Elise the pendant, since it wanted to bring the pendant back to Lacy. Elise replies she would've torn the mansion down, since it is badly damaged, but the meeting today has changed her mind. Instead, she will renovate the place. Later, the heroes bid Elise and Espurr farewell. During the ride, Elise thinks her grandma wanted Espurr to keep the pendant, who puts the pendant on itself, while carrying the flower for Lacy. Debuts Character *Elise *Lacy Pokémon Espurr Quotes :"Yes! We finally got out of there!" - Jessie :"Where are we going next?!" - James :"Guess!" - Jessie Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Espurr (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Espurr (JP) *Like in "Scare at the Litwick Mansion!", Ash, Iris and Cilan begin the episode by entering a mansion to seek shelter from the rain. **Also, like in "A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!", Cilan, like Clemont, tries to explain erratic effects by science, while Iris, similar to Serena, suggests a strange force of a ghost causing these effects. *In addition, similar to "Take This House and Shuppet", Ash's younger companion, Max, playing with a Pokémon, Shuppet, who also caused effects in a mansion. Also, the owner of that mansion decided to renovate the place as well. Elise asks of Espurr to come back to the mansion, as well as to visit grandma's grave. Mistakes Espurr's Psychic affected on James' Inkay, despite being a Dark-type Pokémon. Gallery The heroes are wet XY014 2.jpg The heroes find a scary mansion XY014 3.jpg Serena doubts Clemont's scientific methods XY014 4.jpg Team Rocket run away from the rain XY014 5.jpg A scary Pokémon appears XY014 6.jpg The Pokémon would like to play XY014 7.jpg Bonnie decides to play along XY014 8.jpg The Pokémon is an Espurr XY014 9.jpg The old woman loved Espurr and played with it XY014 10.jpg Elise decides to bring Espurr with her }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors